User talk:Sannse
Hey Hello how do you do? 02:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Hi :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 04:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Help please. Can you help me please?For the new look here can you make the logo like you did for db fanon wiki except its blue and please for the background put the design SSwerty thought of his the one you said oooooh to.That one I would like Im sure the others will aswell.But I will ask them first.Thanks. :) 19:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, you want this background: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-background :What part of the logo should be blue? do you have an example? :Let me know, and I'll see what I can do :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that seems good.I would like War to be blue and Dragonball and wiki to be black thanks. 21:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::How's that? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo Excuse miss, but if you don't mind telling me, How did you make that logo? 15:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : I used a font I found by searching for "dragonball font" and then played around with the colours to get the right effect. The hardest part was changing the star at the center of the "O" to be a different colour... it takes a bit of fiddling to do something like that :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Oh okay, thank you ma'am. I appreciate your help :) 17:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments Hello again, but can you tell me why we are allowed to put comments on articles? 19:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand the question... but newer wikis have comments instead of talk pages. It's an alternative that can work well for some wikis :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) can you delete some bearocrats Princeofallsalads tienshinhan88 pond11 and sonikfan 112 the other admins (raging gohan and gokureturn's) told me ask you 22:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :They can remove their own rights if they aren't needed any more... that's the best thing :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:28, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :they arent active on this wiki anymore i will tell goku return's and raging gohan 20:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :is there any way you can make me a bureaocrat 03:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That's something you need to work out with any of the existing bureaucrats -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 08:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) how do i disable comments how do i switch from commenting to talk pages? 07:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :You need to ask via . Note that you will lose all existing comments if you change, they don't get carried over to the talk pages -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :ok thank you 21:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC)